Help me leave behind
by patrycia194
Summary: Os traumas de uma guerra podem mesmo não deixar marcas profundas na dor? Como esquecer tanta dor e deixar lembranças no passado? Como voltar a vier normalmente como nunca se viveu assim? Os traumas de uma guerra! A dor de tempos difíceis pode deixar marcas profundas. Muita coisa vai acontecer!
1. Chapter 1

O enterro dos perdidos na guerra fora devastador, Rony, Harry e Hermione ficaram juntos todo o tempo, exceto quando Rony distanciou para agregar-se a família por instantes, Gina acompanhava o funeral ao lado de seus pais e George todo o tempo, flores, luzes de varinhas, arcos de adeus, palavras doces de Minerva e de quem quisesse falar mais poucas pessoas conseguiam prestar ultima homenagem em palavras.

Ainda com o castelo em ruínas os louvores aos heróis perdidos foram ao jardim construído em Hogwarts em memória a grande batalha.

Tudo foi feito com muito cuidado administrado pelos componentes do colégio e pessoas do ministério da magia embora parecer uma eternidade a noite caíra tão rapidamente quanto nem dia sobre o ano de batalha.

Molly Weasley, Arthur, Gina e George ficaram ao chão em frente ao tumulo de Fred enquanto dos davam seu ultimo adeus, multidão de pessoas que se aglomeravam agora distanciavam- se dos túmulos de todos os mortos, consagrados em honras, Rony aproximou-se abaixando ao lado de seus pais e abraçou Gerorge e Gina, os três choraram com uma corrente de dor.

Chuva forte caiu em segundos, mas ainda não lavara a dor na alma de quem perdia seus entes queridos, alguns guarda chuvas pretos foram erguidos e distanciavam-se por todos que partiram dando por encerrado, em instantes um arco transparente cobria todos os Weasleys já molhados sem se importarem, Harry ergueu sua varinha e o arco vetava a chuva sobre eles. Sem se importar consigo a distancia Harry completamente molhado a companhia de Hermione que segurava seu braço, ergueu sua varinha os protegendo da água.. da madrugada.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma semana após uma semana após a batalha, todos ainda permaneciam na Toca, Carlinhos partiria no dia seguinte para a dor de seus pais, e Bill e Fluer passaram vários dias antes de partirem. Todos, pouco comiam ou falavam, o lugar vivo e cheio de alegria viveu seis dias de luto e absoluto silencio ainda que não fosse a intenção de nenhum deles, todos sabiam que não seria da vontade de Fred. _ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh- ouvira um grito sôfrego que acordará todos da casa, mas não os poucos que não conseguiam dormir- _ Nããooo- Hermione gritava soando como quase pingava em seu sono em instantes todos correram entrando no quarto de Gina _ Hermione acorda! Acorde Hermionee- Gina tentava acorda-la mas nada a despertava, embora estivesse com a mão em seu rosto delicadamente- _ Ela não acorda!- disse exasperada ao ver todos entrando de uma só vez, espantados a viram revirar-se e pesadelo e mais um grito _ Hermione! – Gina chamou, Harry e Rony aproximaram-se chamando-a, _ Vamos Hermione acorde, acordeee!- disse segurando seus braços e a sacudiu com demasiada força erguendo seu corpo facilmente. Hermione abriu seus olhos e ao alcançar a lucidez respirava rapidamente como se tivesse corrido por horas. _ Mione- Harry disse com a mão em seus cabelos _ Eu...sinto muito, me desculpem- disse ao ver todos no ambiente e escondeu o rosto em suas mãos- _ Esta tudo bem, esta tudo bem agora- Rony disse e a abraçou, ela o abraçou sem reservas e falhou ao esconder que chorava- _ Era sobre ela não foi?- Rony disse sem precisar de respostas, Hermione sonhava constantemente com Belatriz, a cicatriz de seus braço que já não se vi não ainda se esquecia da tortura. Rony não consegui ouvi-la gritar como naquele dia, sentia-se impotente como nunca. - _ Esta tudo bem agora- disse afagando suas costas _ Me desculpem- Hermione disse afastando-se de Ron e encarando a todos _Não temos o que desculpar querida e eu posso lhe garantir que ela esta morta minha querida, vou lhe trazer um chá- Molly disse calmamente e saiu seguida por Percy e Carlinhos. _ Qualquer coisa, estamos na sala- Artur disse com a mão no ombro de Rony e saiu deixando-os _ Acordei a todos!- disse secando o rosto com as mãos. _ Não que estivessem dormindo de fato- Gina disse ao lado de George que ficara em apoio. _ Eu sinto muito – disse quase inaudível. _ Chega de sentir muito Hermione, agora descanse- ... _ Duas semanas depois estavam tentavam esquecer o passado, Harry era o único que dormia mas não por não se importar, a batalha realmente mostrava-se os sinais de fraqueza que o proporcionaram e suas forças eram realinhadas pelo cansaço, e com isso Molly encontrava motivos para ocupar-se e reagir a tarefas com a casa e com a cozinha fazendo Harry e todos comerem o quanto ela podia cozinhar. _ Harry tentava não culpar-se por Teddy mas era inevitável em seu coração. Lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Remo na floresta o fazia seguir em frente, Teddy saberia pelo que seus pais morreram e ele fazia com que entendesse o que de longe amenizaria a dor do garoto quando pudesse compreender mais ele estaria lá para isso. ... Hermione descia as escadas os encontrou no jardim Harry e Rony, estavam em pé na entrada. _ Preciso falar com vocês, é rápido- disse tentando manter a distancia e nervosa. _ Ok, o que esta fazendo com essa mochila?- Rony perguntou incerto _ Vou embora- _ Não voce não vai- Rony disse _ Estou de partida- disse como se não tivesse o ouvido _ Hermione...- Harry iria dizer mas foi interrompido _ Estou apenas me despedindo apenas preciso ir – disse tentando passar por eles mas os dois bloquearam seu caminho _ Vai para onde e fazer o que?- _ Vou atrás de meus pais, já esperei tempo demais, preciso ir – _ Espera!- Rony a segurou com medo que aparatasse rapidamente _ Me solte Ronald- _ Nós vamos com voce! Disse impondo-se _ Não isso é problema meu não de vocês- _ Hermione isso esta fora de questão, voce não vai sair daqui sozinha- Harry disse a surpreendendo ele nunca falou assim com ela antes, mas não deu atenção, estava cansada demais para discutir, duas semanas de espera e as coisas não iriam se normalizar, a caçada de comensais fugitivos deixava o mundo bruxo ainda perigoso para mídia do profeta e o ministério isso não importava para ela, precisa saber se estavam vivos, precisava encontrá-los. _ Me deixem passar- quase gritou irritada por se colocarem em seu caminho novamente _ Voce não vai a lugar algum!- Rony disse puxando sua mochila de seus ombros pegou sua bolsinha antes sumisse. _ Voce não tem esse direito Ronald- gritou nervosa - _ Eu preciso ir! Tentou retomar suas coisas em vão Rony as reteve consigo. _ Isso não é uma opção Mione, não vou deixar que saia sozinha. _ Eu estou cansada disso não posso mais entendem não posso mais ...- Hermione estava cansada, todo o tempo concentra no que era certo, em cuidar com dois e dessa forma isso a fazia seguir em frente mas agora ela precisa cuidar de si, não queria ajuda nem o fardo de ter de se preocupar com eles. _ Do que esta falando? _ Preciso de um tempo ... eu preciso...- falava rápido e sem pensar com clareza queria esquecer tudo mas não poderia ser como antigamente. _ E nós?- _ Não tem nos Rony Hermione!- disse chocado mas pegou em sua mão como um pedido , ainda não tinham conversado mas ele esperava que ficassem juntos Somos amigos Rony e ...é assim que vai ser _ Eu acho melhor deixar vocês... _Voce fica!- Hermione gritou em ordem e Harry permaneceu no lugar- _ Não temos mais o que falar! – disse dura mas começou a chorar compulsivamente - _ Agora devolva minhas coisas- exigiu _ Não você não vai sair daqui- ... Olhe para mim, chorando feito um bebe querendo meus pais- disse secando as lagrimas que caiam em revolta. Detestava parecer-se frágil e isso foi tudo o que consegui nos últimos dias _ Sempre fui um bebê chorando querendo meus pais Hermione- Harry disse com a tentativa de faze -la sorrir Hermione o abraçou enquanto olhavam a noite cair e as estrelas brilharem do jardim na Toca. _ Vamos encontrar seus pais Hermione, voce não ver- Rony disse pegando suas mãos, não importa o que teremos que fazer certo!- 


End file.
